Russell Ferguson/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Blythes Big Adventure Part 100039.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100052.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100054.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.14 18-34-51.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100074.jpg Russell head with 25 iris.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100081.jpg Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png Russell-ferguson.png ScreenCapture 27.03.14 18-42-10.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00014.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00018.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00022.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00025.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00131.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00135.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00136.jpg Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-16-27.jpg Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 12-02-06.jpg Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Lps s1-ep7-image01 570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg Zoe and Russell.png Fun Russell.png Hasbro Russell Hula Outfit.jpg|Hula Russell for the win! Lps-s1-ep07-image07 570x420.jpg FunRussellWithHairDo.png I'mHavingFun!.png ButNotFunRussell!.png Fun being fun.JPG Blythe's Crush LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg Dumb Dumbwaiter Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Guys finish song.png Guys rail down.png Cool Guys.png If you're a guy.JPG Eve of Destruction Books and Covers So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places LPS-114-3 570x420.jpg|Russell daydreaming about going to school LPS-114-4 570x420.jpg|"I got an award- and it looks just like me!" Topped With Buttercream Tumblr mhzc37c5j31s008vgo5 400.png Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo5 400.png|Starring Russell as Captain Kirk... Tumblr mikwh4Dey61s0wzbuo1 1280.png|"No one's driving the truck!" Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Tumblr midor3I0sp1s008vgo10 1280.png Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5 500.png Helicopter Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Humanarian.jpg|A Humanarian Bandicam 2013-04-22 19-05-58-217.jpg|Russell the pediatrician! I am not a humanarian!.png Russell running from the gang.png Sunil sarcastic look.png Sunil being sarcastic.png I am a animal!.png Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras LPS 021 13 570x420.jpg|"Thank you, darlings, for this great reward!" LPS 021 12 570x420.jpg LPS 021 08 570x420.jpg S1E21 Pageant dogs look happy.jpg S1E21 Christopher talking about pageant dogs.jpg Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo7 500.png|Were-hedgehog! (Sonic: Unleashed reference?) LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg Were Pets dance.png WerePetGirlsDancingWhileWereRussellGoesToSunil&Vinnie.png WerePetsDancing.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie3.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie2.png WereRussell2.png WereRussell.png RussellScaringSunil&Vinnie.png Frenemies LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-17.jpg|Looking good, Russell! ScreenCapture 14.04.13 20-08-00.jpg|Russinka shipping detected! LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Sunil and russell clown face.jpg|Sunil and Russell with a Clown Face Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Season two Missing Blythe Russ sunny and pep plan.jpg The Nest Hats Craze! Eight Arms to Hold You Eight arms00073.jpg Eight arms00074.jpg Eight arms00082.jpg Heart of Parkness Pawlm Reading The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly What, Meme Worry? The Big, Feathered Parade A Day at the Museum Alligators and Handbags Super Intelligence.png Super Pets.png Blythe's Big Idea Airplane .jpg Russell and penny driving an pet jet fantasy.jpg Russell and penny driving an imaginary pet jet.jpg Commercial Success So Interesting Voice in the Fire.png Penny.jpg To Paris With Zoe Super Sunil Sweet Pepper Shanghai Hi-Jinks Grounded Inside Job Plane it on Rio! Littlest Bigfoot Sunil's Sick Day The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Lps780.png Lps778.png Lps776.png Lps774.png Lps773.png Lps772.png Lps770.png Stand Up Stinker Lps769.png Lps768.png The Expo Factor - Part 1 Russell in British outfit.png The Expo Factor - Part 2 Lps screenshot.png Lps758.png Lps757.png Lps755.png Lps754.png Lps753.png Lps752.png Lps751.png Lps750.png Other Osbwc1.png|Russell's Profile Tumblr mouibmspVv1swpbjso2 1280.jpg|Russell throughout the series 2011 BLLPS character development by Andy Bialk.jpg|2011 character development by Andy Bialk Tumblr mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1 500 From LPS DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Thats not my thing 014.gif Lps509.png Thats not my thing 019.gif Dup russ.png Pets waterskiing.png Russell shouting at pets with megaphone.png Pets saying bye to Scarletta.png Scarletta talking about the pets.png Scarletta meeting the pets.png Pets giving up.png Shivers warning the pets.png Terrified Pets.png Pets Terrified of Pepper's Story.png Zombie pets.png Pets cheering for Basil.png Pets watching Basil trying to lift up feathers.png Boys sprayed by doll.png Boys still searching for turkey legs.png Boys in mid air.png Boys avoiding Axes.png Boys at the Pet Zone.png Boys chatting about turkey legs.png Boys talking about Vlad.png Penny&Boys.png PepperJugglingBoys.png BoysDigging.png BoysAmazedOfSmell.png Boys laughing hard.png Boys asking for beach scent.png Mitzi meets the boys.png BoysShrug.png BoredBoys.png 3Boys.png ZoeHuggingBoys.png AngryBoys.png LaughingBoys.png BoysShakingTheirBooties.png The Boys looking hip.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg Vlad burning.png Face the sun Vlad.png Vlad about to bite Russell.png Vlad flies out of coffin.png Russell stops Vlad.png|Halt you Blood sucking Vampire Bat! Vlad disgusted.png Vlad kissing Zoe's arm.png Vlad kissing Zoe's Arm.png Boys talking about Vlad.png LH 83.png LH 81.png LH 80.png LH 78.png LH 76.png LH 73.png|Russell with Zoe, Pepper, and Penny Ling LH 59.png LH 39.png LH 38.png Russell Gralic Breathe.png RussellBreathingFire.png 20141005 225001.JPG 20141005 224954.JPG 20141005 225146.JPG 20141005 225138.JPG 20141005 225121.JPG 20141005 225115.JPG 20141005 225109.JPG 20141005 225103.JPG 20141005 225043.JPG 20141005 225038.JPG 20141005 225032.JPG 20141005 225026.JPG 20141005 225021.JPG 20141005 225013.JPG 20141005 224946.JPG 20141005 224940.JPG 20141005 224935.JPG 20141005 224928.JPG 20141005 224922.JPG 20141005 224726.JPG 20141005 224720.JPG 20141005 224714.JPG 20141005 224709.JPG 20141005 224655.JPG 20141005 224649.JPG 20141005 224643.JPG 20141005 224625.JPG 20141005 224617.JPG 20141005 224607.JPG 20141005 224544.JPG 20141005 224433.JPG 20141005 224426.JPG 20141005 224419.JPG 20141005 224413.JPG Screenshot 2014-08-19-14-32-01.png Tt 2.png TT 1.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page